1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing water supply control apparatus for a dish washing machine, and in particular to an improved washing water supply control apparatus for a dish washing machine which is capable of concurrently supplying washing water to both upper and lower spray arms and selectively supplying the washing water to either the upper spray arm or the lower spray arm based on the washing amount of dishes.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a conventional dish washing machine.
As shown therein, in an upper portion of a housing 1, an upper rack 2 is disposed for receiving dishes to be washed, and an upper spray arm 3 is disposed below the upper rack 2 for spraying washing water to the dishes arranged in the upper rack 2.
A lower rack 4 is arranged below the upper spray arm 3 for receiving dishes therein. A lower spray arm 5 is disposed below the lower rack 4 for spraying washing water to the dishes arranged in the lower rack 4.
A washing water container 6 is disposed in a portion below the lower spray arm 5 for receiving washing water therein. A filter 7 is spacedly disposed in the washing water container 6 for filtering food debris which is formed during the dish washing, and a drainage pump 8 is attached to a lower portion of the washing water container 6 for draining the washing water therefrom to the outside.
A circulation pump 10 is disposed beside the washing water container 6 for introducing the washing water stored in the washing water container 6 through an introduction conduit 9 and supplying the washing water to the upper and lower spray arms 3 and 5, and upper and lower washing water conduits 11 and 11' are connected to the circulation pump 10 for guiding the pumped washing water to the upper spray arm 3 and the lower spray arm 5.
The operation of the conventional dish washing machine will now be explained.
First, in a state that the washing water is held in the washing water container 6, the circulation pump 10 is operated, and the washing water held in the washing water container 6 is introduced to the introduction conduit 9, and the thusly introduced washing water is pumped to flow to the upper and lower washing water conduits 11 and 11'.
The washing water introduced into the upper and lower spray arms 3 and 5 are sprayed through spray nozzles (not shown), for thus washing the dishes arranged in the upper and lower racks 2 and 4. Here, the upper and lower spray arms 3 and 5 are rotated in accordance with (i.e., in reaction to ) the spray direction of the spray nozzles.
Thereafter, the washing water after having washed the dishes is collected in the washing water container 6 through a washing water drainage path (not shown), and the filter 7 filters food debris from the collected washing water.
When the washing operation is finished, the operation of the circulation pump 10 is stopped, and the drainage pump 8 is operated, and then the drainage pump 8 discharges washing water and food debris to the outside.
However, when washing a small amount of dishes, in other words, when washing the dishes arranged in only one of the upper or lower racks, since both the upper and lower spray arms 3 and 5 are still operated, a large amount of washing water is needed, thus needlessly consuming the electric power.